Amazed
by Zelda Yuna
Summary: Eragon is so blindly in love with Arya. Is it possible that perhaps she feels the same way..? E/A. Amazed - Goot.


Hello there everyone:)  
This song is amazing I love it so much. Amazed – Goot. I'm learning it on piano :D  
I like Goot's version better than LoneStar's. Hopefully you like it! Took a little while but it's finally done. :)

If you haven't heard the song, you should, it's got really sweet lyrics.

-x-

_Every time our eyes meet,  
this feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take._

Eragon leant against a twisted, aged tree, white flowers blooming on branches that bowed down, allowing him to inhale the sweet scent. He closed his eyes and folded his arms, he wished that there was no conflict or anger, just a beautiful sunshine and happiness filled life with the woman he wanted so dearly. His heart ached, so full of love that needed to be set free.

He frowned, opening his eyes to meet with the blood red sky, the sun setting beneath soft clouds, gently pushed across the land by the wind. "It is amazing how the simplest of the land's wonders could be so beautiful."

Eragon's heart swelled as he heard her soft voice, her scent mixing with the flowers, he heard her light steps, and the fallen leaves crunching as she neared. Eragon turned his gaze to her striking figure. _Yet not nearly as beautiful as you are_, He thought. Her bright emerald, picturesque eyes gazed up to meet his, the force blew him away. Butterflies flew around in his stomach frantically and his chest felt tight, he fought back the urge to reach out and touch her.

She smiled, so flawlessly.

_'Cause baby, when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,  
and it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything.  
I can hear your thoughts.  
I can see your dreams._

"You seem ailed," She frowned.

_You would not believe..._ He thought, pulling his gaze away with reluctance. She was constantly on his mind, in his dreams. How she tortured his soul, how it cried for her. He wished she would understand but she could not, it was real he knew it was. His feelings were so strong he had never felt anything near to what he felt when he saw her.

He felt a light pressure on his shoulder, it was like a feeling of electricity rushing through him, his heart beat so hard and fast, he wondered if she could hear it. He felt her soft, full lips press against his cheek, his eyes widened. Why did she have to tease him so? He was frozen in place, how he wished she would stop. She stroked his cheek gently, what was she doing?

"I am unsure whether I should be here and whether I should be telling you this, but all that has been on my mind lately... is you. It was sending me to madness for so long, I willed it to go away, disregarding it as merely lust that would fade soon. Though it never did, merely grew stronger and I thought for so long, you would not believe, on what I _should_ do as opposed to what I _wanted_ to do," Her words made his heart swell and his mind senseless. He shut his eyes tight and let his head rest back onto the old tree. Was it a dream? She confused him endlessly.

Never had he wanted nor needed someone so much. Her thoughts touched his, all he saw in them was himself. He opened his eyes to look down to her, she seemed apologetic. Eragon could feel her, ready to pull away. Just before she could, he reached for her hand and brought her face close to his, brushing back her hair that had strayed.  
_  
I don't know how you do what you do.  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better._

He had never thought he could fall even deeper than he was in love with her, but she proved him wrong as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close to him, afraid that he would wake up any second now. She brought her lips tauntingly close to his, staring down at them.

Eragon pressed his forehead to hers, the sun had set further, leaving an orange shimmer across the sky, illuminating the two silhouettes beside a weeping tree in the distance. His skin tingled with her touch, he never wanted to let her go.

_  
Oh, I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side,  
forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
baby, I'm amazed by you._

He wished it was like this always, he prayed to any Gods that may exist that this was real, for he had never been happier in his life. This simple moment was amazing, she was so soft and beautiful, and he wanted to be with her forever. No matter what she said, she was the one, the only one for him and always would she be.

Right now, she was all he saw. Nothing else in the whole land mattered. She was absolutely perfect in every single way imaginable. He felt so unbelievably lucky to be holding her in his arms. He listened to the steady pace of her breathing, reminding him that she was existent.

_The smell of your skin,  
the taste of your kiss._

Darkness had begun to creep up on the earth. Eragon skimmed his cheek across Arya's breathing in the intoxicating scent of crushed pine needles, sending a tingle through his body, he exhaled slowly. He felt her small hand run down his neck. He returned to her gaze, their eyes locked for a second before Eragon was no longer able to restrain himself, bringing his lips to hers.

Arya did not deny him, she parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth, responding to his movements. Eragon could feel his heart race and his breathing becoming heavier. He tried to be gentle, afraid of hurting her. Arya was a lot more feminine and delicate when she gave herself to him like this. He caressed her cheek softly as they pulled away gradually from each other.

Dusk had engulfed the surroundings, Eragon could only see the twinkle of her gorgeous eyes, and he knew this was real now. He smiled, he was unbelievably, madly in love with her and nothing could ever make him forget this moment, should it be his last, should she change her mind...  
_  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby, you surround me.  
You touch every place in my heart._

She laughed, so softly. It was really cute, Eragon smiled affectionately, the wind blew Arya's hair lightly. Eragon brushed it away from her face and hugged her as close as he could, just in case she was a bit cold. "Eragon," She murmured. She was his all. Just by saying his name, his heart soared.

"Arya?" He whispered back.

"I love you," She spoke softly, almost shyly. It was adorable and made him happier than he had been before if that were possible. He lifted her gently off the ground, his hands securely around her, she looked down at him. He could see her wide grin.

"I love you Arya," He smiled, trying to pour his emotions through the words, make them mean something, for he truly did mean it, with all his heart. He loved her and only her and it would be so forever.

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time.  
I wanna spend the whole night in your arms._

_I don't know how you do what you do.  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side,  
forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
baby, I'm amazed by you._

He brought her to his lips, she wrapped her legs and arms around him. It was a rougher, more passionate kiss, they could not get enough of each other. Eragon ran his hand down her spine and Arya clutched at his tunic, trying to pull herself closer to him. He wished it would never end, though both Arya and Eragon were short of breath.

They pulled away from each other, panting slightly, staring into each other's eyes. Eragon wanted the night to last forever so that he did not have to spend a minute away from her. He could not express the love he felt for her, for no words were great enough.

He kissed her cheek, whispering a soft _I love you._

"How could I have not seen your perfection before?" Arya questioned herself, "You are everything that a woman could ever want, and I am so foolish not to have allowed myself to you earlier. For that, I am so sorry, sorry to make you wait..." She turned away, Eragon took this opportunity to plant a series of kisses down her neck.

_Every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
Whoa oh, I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side,  
forever and ever._  
_  
_Arya laughed, it was a truly sweet sound, and Eragon could not help but laugh with her. He would never be happier. He ran his hands down her sides, feeling her shape, so flawless, all his, right now, and forever. "Never leave me," He begged. The moon shone down upon her face and the wind scattered the white flowers around them.

"I never will," She promised, taking his hand and pressing it against her chest. "Can you feel my heart beat?" She asked, and he could. It was strong and fast, similar to how his is when she is around. It was a comfort, knowing she probably felt exactly as Eragon did. Was she in love with him? He smiled at the thought.

"I can," He whispered, "Arya, I am so in love with you, and I forever will be, nothing can or will ever change that. I promise," He hoped she understood his passion. She was silent for a minute...

_Every little thing that you do, yeah.  
Every little thing that you do,_

Eragon saw her eyes shine, he brushed away the tears before they could fall, she looked up at him, smiling. She stepped back a bit, staring down. Before laughing, tears flowing down her face freely. She jumped back into his arms, connecting their lips, Eragon would never get enough of her. She tasted so sweet, it was the most amazing feeling.

The two were illuminated by the star and moonlight from a distance, a happy couple sharing a romantic moment, the flowers continuing to blow around them, completing the moment.

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

-x-

I hope that wasn't too repetitive. Hope you liked it! :D  
I'm starting to think that a lot of my stories are really similar, or is it just me?  
I don't know, anyways, R&R :)


End file.
